Song for the Ages
by Faylyne
Summary: Inspired by the idea of SongFics. These are all going to be based around Dragon Age I & II characters with various couplings/situations. No limit on number of chapters and they are all different lengths depending on where I felt like finishing them. So, whenever I feel the need to vent creativeness to the theme of a song it'll be posted here. Rated T to cover my bases
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I tend to listen to Pandora often and just recently started writing short stories based on the songs it randomizes. This chapter revolves around the song Numb by Linkin Park. Bioware owns Dragon Age and the song to the artist mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alistair stares at the Warden standing next to him as if looking upon her for the first time. In the beginning he had cared for her greatly, cared for her more than he had anyone in his life with the exception of Duncan. He never argued when she took the lead after Ostagar. He had been happy to fall in line, to follow in her steps and he liked it that way. A love for his fellow Warden formed but in Redcliffe, when he revealed to her that he was Maric's bastard, things started to change. Subtlety at first, little changes in her that he barely noticed, but after he declared his love for her the changes became obvious. He had tried to ignore it, to deny it all, convince himself that this woman truly loved him and cared for him. There was a time when he thought he might be happy married to the woman at his side, but any trace of that affection had begun to fade long ago leaving him hollow inside. She was going to force him to be king, something he had never wanted. Then she would rule beside him as queen. No, not beside him, there would be no sharing of power; she would do to him what Anora had done to Cailan. He had only been a puppet to be strung along until needed. She had only been out for herself all along, if her choices up to this point didn't prove it then this final one did. She spared Logain, gave him the honor of being a Warden instead of the death he deserved for his crimes. Alistair wanted to scream and yell, to curse Logain and the Warden at his side, but instead he just turned from the Landsmeet ignoring all attempts to stop him and left Fereldan that day. The land he had once loved, the order he had once loved, and the woman who he once loved. He was tired of it all and wanted to drown the pain, the sorrow he felt. He just wanted to be numb…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Bioware owns Dragon Age and the song belongs to the artist mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

She knew he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him. He wouldn't ever fail her, wouldn't let anything hurt her. However, this time the enemy was unbeatable and couldn't be fought with shield and broadsword... She could hear their call in the waking world as well as her dreams and knew her time had come. It was several more days before she had final succumbed to them, leaving the castle in the cover of night she followed that hauntingly beautiful melody into a yawning chasm. Deep she traveled to find them and find them she did. She closed her eyes and lost herself to their song as she slew the creatures. She killed many before the wounds she had acquired kept her from continuing on, but still the melody played in her head. She slumped against the cavern wall humming to the tune before sliding to the floor. This jostled her from her dazed stupor. She blinked as she took in her surroundings finally realizing where she was. The song pierced through her head and she clutched her bloodied hands to her ears in pain, but the song continued unhindered. She dropped her hands to her lap understanding that her attempts were futile. Her body ached but she didn't care anymore. She was just so tired and so cold and she wanted to give into the sleepiness she felt nagging at her. That's when she heard footsteps in the dark drawing near her and a familiar melody soothed her mounting fears.

"Alistair?" she managed in a hoarse whisper. She heard the clatter of his shield and sword hitting the floor and he was there, gathering her broken body in his arms. He was so warm and she sighed into his chest as he cradled her close.

"How did you know?" she questioned brow knitting in confusion.

He chuckled humorlessly, his hand reaching up to hold her face, thumb stroking her cheek, "Did you really think that I didn't realize something was wrong?"

"I'm sorry I left," she mumbled against him.

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for, love," he assured her. Numbness had started to invade her limbs, but she didn't care because he was here.

"I love you and always will," she breathed against his chest.

"And I, you," he said voice thick with tears as he kissed her head. She closed her heavy lids and smiled before growing still in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My Own Worst Enemy by Lit. Bioware owns Dragon Age and the song belongs to the artist mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zevran woke with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. He was normally able to hold his liquor very well but he had really let himself go last night. Drinking far more than he should have and he was finding it quite difficult to remember all the events of the previous evening. One thing he remembered with extreme clarity though, the fight he had had with his beautiful goddess over Maker only knows what. Slowly he opened one eye before shutting it tight and wincing at the throbbing in his head as the sunlight accosted his vision. He opened his eye once more scanning her side of the bed only to find it empty._Maybe my bella flor is already up?_ He thought optimistically. _Or she might not have even come home last night_. Considering the fact that she had been mad enough to throw multiple somethings at him, what he couldn't quite remember, the latter was more likely. Swinging his legs off the bed he began to search for his clothing before noticing that he was still wear all of it._Hmm that's new. Never woken up with them on before, I must have been really drunk. _He chuckled to himself before wincing again at the sound of his own laugh. _Why was everything so loud!_ He stood and blindly made his way to the window to shut the curtains hoping to dim the light pouring through. His foot caught on the curtain and rod, and he fell less than gracefully onto the floor which was covered in broken glass. Silently cursing he opened his eyes and carefully picking his way through the glass. Squinting he realized the glass had come from the window and if the dried blood on his hands and arms was anything to go by he had been the one to break it. A hazy memory played in his mind of his drunken stagger to their front door before noticing it was locked; he must have lost his key at some point. He fiddled with the handle, _what's the use_? He couldn't even lockpick while sober… a chuckle, then an idea, the window in the bedroom. Shaking his still throbbing head he turned to leave the room.

"The mess can wait. I must find my bella flor and apologize for my actions last night," he murmured to himself, "Once I figured out what exactly I did."


End file.
